Aladdin and the Lord of the Black Sands
by Akozu Heiwa
Summary: Two years after Aladdin found his father, a new evil arises in the Land of the Black Sands. Enemies will become friends and families will be reunited, but everything will be threatened by a strange being even Genie can't identify. Can Aladdin and his friends survive this adventure, or will it be their last?
1. Prologue

Dusk was falling over the streets of Agrabah. Two boys ran along the streets, laughing and throwing sand at each other, engaged in an innocent game. They reached an alley, and the younger of the two tackled the older boy, laughing loudly. "I win again!"

"Of course you win," replied the older boy, sitting up and holding the younger in his lap. "You know heroes always win, 'Laddin. That's why I always lose, 'cause I'm always the bad guy."

"So why don't _you_ be the hero?" suggested the youngest, Aladdin. "I can be _Aladdinrath_! Mwahahaha!"

"Well," said the older boy, looking quite bemused. "For one thing, my evil laugh is much better than yours."

Aladdin pouted childishly. "My evil laugh isn't _that_ bad."

"It is, actually," replied the older boy. "Besides, you're too good to be the bad guy."

Aladdin stuck out his tongue. "You're too nice to be the bad guy!"

"But I am the bad guy," the other boy said cheekily. Aladdin just laughed at him, before they both fell into a comfortable silence.

"Mozen?" asked Aladdin after a moment, looking a bit annoyed with the silence. "When's Mummy coming home? It's been forever since I've seen her!"

The older boy, Mozen, turned sad. "Aladdin, we're not going to see Mummy for a long time."

"Did she not want us?" asked Aladdin innocently, as only a child can.. "Why can't we see her now?"

Mozen sighed, hugging his little brother tight. "Oh, 'Laddin. She did want us. She loved us very much. She had to go, and it's somewhere we can't follow. Not now."

"But soon?" Aladdin asked, still not understanding, face sweet and hopeful.

Mozen didn't respond for a moment. "How 'bout dinner, Aladdin?"

Aladdin perked up instantly, successfully distracted. "We have dinner tonight!?"

Grinning slyly, Mozen slid a loaf of bread from his sleeve and split it in half, handing one half to Aladdin, who climbed to the ground and immediately took a large bite. "Careful, save some for tomorrow."

"Oh!" said Aladdin. "Then we can have dinner tomorrow night too!"

"Exactly," said Mozen. They began eating quietly, enjoying their rare meal. The sky was getting dark, though the two boys paid this no notice, instead enjoying their meal. Mozen marvelled at the fact that his brother took so much joy in a thing such as food. It seemed so recent that their mother had died, leaving them on the streets since their father had left years before. Still, he didn't understand why no one bothered to help them. No one ever seemed to _notice_ them.

"Good evening, boys."

Startled, Mozen's head snapped up, and he pulled his brother close as a strange man walked into the alley. So much for no one ever noticing them. Mozen narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Ah, true, I haven't introduced myself," said the man calmly. "My name is Destane."

"What do you want?" Mozen asked. He didn't know why, but this Destane gave him the creeps.

"I've come," said Destane. "To make you my apprentice, boy."

"Me?" Mozen gaped. "Well... only if my brother can come."

"Hmm, no," said Destane. "Leave him."

Mozen frowned deeply. Did this man really expect him to just leave his brother? Aladdin was only five years old, there was no way he'd survive without Mozen.

"I'll pass, then," Mozen said coldly. "We're kind of a package deal."

Destane smiled chillingly, and Mozen held Aladdin tightly. "Well, then I suppose I'll have to fix that, won't I?"

"Fix it?" Mozen asked in alarm. He had no time to continue, as Destane flicked his hand towards them. Aladdin started floating out of Mozen's grasp, surrounded by dark magic- Mozen was sure that was what it is. Mozen desperately grappled for his brother, too late, and Aladdin was in floating high in the air, squirming wildly.

"Mozen!" cried Aladdin.

"Hang on, Aladdin!" Mozen called back, hopping to his feet. He turned furiously to Destane. "Let him go!"

"Be my apprentice!" yelled Destane. "And I'll let your brother go."

Mozen faltered. "I can't leave him. He'll die on his own, he needs me. Please, find another person! Leave Aladdin alone!"

"You leave me no choice, boy!" said Destane. Another flick of his hand, and Aladdin was screaming, writhing in midair. Mozen's voice joined his brother's.

"Stop it!" Mozen shouted desperately. "Let him go!"

After what seemed like forever, Destane stopped, and Aladdin plummeted to the ground. Mozen shot forward to catch his little brother in his arms, cradling the boy to his chest.

"Aladdin, are you okay, 'Laddin?" asked Mozen softly, shaking slightly.

"H-hurts," said Aladdin, and Mozen bit his lip to keep from crying. "Mozen, I'm scared."

"I know, 'Laddin, me too," Mozen told him. "But everything's going to be okay."

"I'm tired," said Aladdin weakly. Mozen felt panic welling in his chest; no, Aladdin couldn't sleep now, he was hurt! When their mother was sick and went to sleep, she never woke up. Aladdin was all Mozen had; he couldn't lose him too!

"You can't sleep now, 'Laddin," Mozen urged. "Stay awake and we can try to get some fruit tomorrow morning, how does that sound? Fun?"

But Aladdin wasn't listening; his eyes were slowly drifting shut, from exhaustion or pain, Mozen didn't know. "Night, Mozen."

"Wake up, Aladdin, wake up!" Mozen said urgently. "You can't sleep now, wake up!"

"Too late, boy," said Destane. Mozen turned his head to see the dark man standing above them. "Your brother is gone."

"No," said Mozen. "No, he can't be!"

Destane ignore him, instead striding forward and roughly grabbing Mozen's shoulder, jerking him backwards.

"Now," he said, a cold smile on his face. "We go."

**A/N: Hey guys! For my old readers, hello, good to see you! To my new ones, welcome, great to meet you! This idea has been stewing in my brain for a while now, and I couldn't help but right it down. Please forgive the horrid summary. It might stay as this sucky oneshot (although that's really unlikely), it could possibly extend. I suppose that's up to you, my readers, but I've got ideas. Readers of **_**Fixing the Future,**_** I'm working on the next chapter right now, no worries! Tell me what you think!**

**I don't own Aladdin.**


	2. Chapter 1

I was bored. There was absolutely nothing to do, it seemed. I didn't feel like bothering Aladdin (one of my favourite pastimes), and I wasn't in the mood to do anything remotely evil (another pastime of mine). Usually, when I'm bored, I go wreak havoc on some random city. Mayhem and destruction is fun. I'm careful, though. I may be evil (or try my best to be), but I don't want to become what Destane was: a cold-blooded murderer.

My name is Mozen. Most people nowadays know me by Mozenrath, a name I had crafted for myself years ago in a game my brother and I once played. I am the ruler of the Land of the Black Sands, notorious for being a ruthless evil wizard. I needed to do _something_ nefarious soon; I had a reputation to keep up.

I mentioned Aladdin earlier, didn't I? He's my arch-nemesis. He hates me. I... don't hate him. I should, I say I do, but I truly, honestly _can't_. I could do without ever seeing him, but I don't hate him. He's too much like my deceased baby brother. My brother's name was also Aladdin. They have a similar look, and they act very similar, as well.

But he can't be my brother. My brother is dead. He died in my arms. Destane murdered him. I had no one.

"Mozenrath bored?"

Well, except for Xerxes (my familiar. He's a flying eel).

I smiled. "Xerxes, how many times must I ask you only to call me that in front of others?"

Xerxes shrugged (I think).

"Mozen bored?" he amended.

"Yes," I drawled. "Very."

"Go bother Aladdin?" Xerxes suggested.

"Not today," I replied.

Xerxes flew around for a moment. "Go conquer city?"

"No," I said.

"Go destroy dirty mamluks?"

I smirked slightly, before shaking my head. "As fun as that would be, I'd rather not."

"Got nothing," said Xerxes.

"Me neither," I said. And thus, my boredom continued. What on earth could I do for fun? Not much... what I needed was a visitor or something...

"Hello?" it was faint, but I heard it. A shout, and a knock on the door. I grinned to myself, carefully putting on a mask (to hold up my reputation), and ran to the door, composing myself before opening it.

"Who dares to come here?" I thundered as loud as I could muster (admittedly not very loud); still, I loved scaring people.

The man before me stiffened. "I see why the bird didn't want to come..."

"Who are you?" I repeated, this time quieter, admitting silently to myself that some company really would be nice. Not that I'd ever admit it out loud.

"My name is Cassim," said the man. Hmm... the name rang a bell. I couldn't quite place it, though. "And you are?"

"I am Mozenrath," I declared. "Ruler of the Land of the Black Sands."

"Ruler? You?" Cassim snorted. I scowled. "You can't be older than twenty!"

"Twenty-two, actually," I drawled. Cassim gave me an incredulous look that seemed very familiar to me. "You remind me of someone..."

Cassim raised an eyebrow. "And who would that be?"

"I can't tell, at the moment," I replied. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"A place to stay for the night," said Cassim. "I had a companion, but the chicken fled in fear as we approached your lands. Not that I'm surprised; he's always been a bit of a coward, Iago."

"Iago?" I repeated. "You mean Aladdin's blabbermouth parrot?"

"Ugly bird?" Xerxes asked, flying up. Cassim stared at him.

"My familiar," I said boredly.

"You know Aladdin?" asked Cassim.

"I suppose you could put it that way," I chuckled darkly. "He has been my arch enemy for a very long time."

"Hero always win!" said Xerxes. I rolled my eyes.

"That does seem to be the case," I muttered. "So it has always been."

Cassim, meanwhile, was eying me suspiciously. "Arch enemy? Maybe I should leave."

"Nonsense!" I said, smiling as kindly as I could muster (probably making me look horribly evil). "Besides, how would you know _Aladdin_?"

"Well, he _is_ my son!" Ah. So that's why he looked familiar. Cassim flinched, probably realising just how stupid it was for him to tell me (Aladdin's arch nemesis) that he was Aladdin's father.

"I wasn't aware the street rat had a father," I said, raising an eyebrow. Cassim frowned deeply at this comment. "I always thought he was an orphan, like-"

_Like me_, I though, though I cut myself off and didn't say it aloud. Cassim seemed to catch on, stupid man was as intuitive as his son. "You're an orphan?"

"Yes," I muttered, turning away. "Well, come in then. I'm bored out of my mind, and I need someone to talk to besides Xerxes. Maybe I can find something out about my dear nemesis."

Cassim followed me hesitantly.

"I suppose Aladdin isn't quite a street rat if he grew up with you?" I said, trying to start a conversation. Maybe the stupid bird had gone to get Aladdin, meaning he would be here soon and I'd have something to do.

"He, er, didn't grow up with me," said Cassim awkwardly. "I had left when he was just a baby. To find a better life. By the time I returned, I couldn't find my wife or either of my sons. I only found Aladdin recently, and he informed me about his mother and brother's deaths."

"Ah," I said, thoroughly surprised. It seemed Aladdin past was very similar to my own.

"What about you?" asked Cassim. "Where is your family?"

"Dead," I replied dully. "My father left when I was two or three years old, and my little brother an infant. My mother died a few years after. Not too long after that, my brother was murdered by Destane, who kidnapped me. As you can tell, I don't have a very happy past."

Cassim frowned, and thought for a moment. "Is Mozenrath your real name?"

I paused, and did not turn. "No."

"May I ask what is?"

"Look, I've already told you enough, old man!" I snapped, and Xerxes echoed me ("Enough, enough!"). "You don't need to know my real name, got it?"

Cassim did not speak again, and neither did I.

* * *

I had let Cassim stay in one of the guest bedrooms in the citadel. He had been quiet since I snapped at him, staying to himself. Why did he want to know my real name, anyway? Why had I told him that Mozenrath _wasn't_ my real name? An all around stupid move on my part.

Xerxes had taken a keen interest in Cassim; we rarely did have guests, and when we did, they were typically hostages or prisoners. The fact that Cassim was neither caught his attention. He started pestering me as to who, exactly, Cassim was.

"Old man family?"

"No."

"Old man friend?"

"No."

"Old man father?"

"I already said no."

"Mother?"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

And so on. He seemed insistent that we were related somehow, but, then again, he'd said something similar the first time Aladdin left. I think he felt sorry for me (impudent thing), and simply wanted me to have family.

Cassim seemed to be settling in well; as I'd said, he stayed in his room. He didn't bother me. I had the feeling he thought he was a hostage. I considered telling him he was a guest, but... my reputation.

It was around late afternoon when my magic sensors lit up. I groaned. I'd been expecting it, but having Aladdin show up was not on my agenda. At least it would cure my boredom.

"Send mamluks?" Xerxes suggested.

"Let him come," I said. "I'm bored."

Xerxes snickered and flew out of the room, probably to go pester Cassim. I wondered vaguely if he asked the old man the same questions he asked me.

Magic sensors meant Aladdin had brought his genie (an admittedly excellent source of entertainment for me). I wondered if I should pass off Cassim as a hostage after all. Like I said: I have a reputation to keep up. However, the fact that he was in a guest bedroom and not a prison cell screamed that he was _not_, after all, a hostage.

CRASH!

"Mozenrath!"

"Aladdin, what a surprise," I drawled as the boy came crashing through the door. "I was expecting you."

"Where's my father?" demanded Aladdin.

"Pushy, pushy," I said. "Your father is-"

"Right here," said a voice. I spun on my heel, gaping, to face Cassim and Xerxes. "Aladdin, what are you doing here?"

"Xerxes!" I hissed, mentally face-palming.

Aladdin looked flabbergasted. "Rescuing you!"

"Now, I hardly need rescuing," Cassim chuckled. "I'm a guest here, am I not?"

He had turned to me. Awkwardly, I nodded.

"But Mozenrath-"

"That's not his name," Cassim cut in. I gave him a furious look. "Though the boy refuses to tell me his real name."

"B-boy!" I stammered, going red in the face. "I am a full grown _man_! I am not a _boy_!"

"I beg to differ," said Cassim.

"He-" I pointed at a still bewildered Aladdin- "is a boy! _I _am not!"

"You're only two years older than him," said Cassim amiably, walking to stand by his son. "You've got a hot temper too."

"I don't have a hot temper!" exclaimed Aladdin.

"Er, Al," said the genie. "You kinda do."

Aladdin turned to glare angrily at Genie.

"I'm not a boy," I grumbled, crossing my arms. "Call me that again, and I'll blast you to smithereens."

"You wouldn't," said Cassim.

"I would," I retorted. "Ask Aladdin. You don't know me old man."

"I know enough," he said. "I'm good at reading people; you don't want to be a murderer like your mentor."

I paled; of course he was right. "Fine; you have me there. Destane was a despicable man, and I wish to be nothing like him."

Aladdin and his genie were staring at me.

"But I thought you were evil?" said Genie.

"Thank you, I try," I said dryly. "Now leave before I lose my temper."

Genie and Aladdin turned to go, hesitantly, at first, mounting the carpet. Cassim paused. "I think this won't be the last time we see each other, Mozenrath."

"I'm sure it won't," I replied, narrowing my eyes. Cassim cautiously climbed onto the flying rug, and the group took out through the window. Xerxes hovered at my side.

"Old man father?"

"For the last time, Xerxes, no!"

**A/N: Short chapter, but... oh well. Cassim has caught onto something, Al and Genie are completely oblivious, and Mozen just wants to be left alone. Poor chap. Anywho, hope you enjoyed! Big thanks to my reviewers, GKJessenia and N. E. Person! :D Until next time!**

**I don't own Aladdin.**


	3. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Cassim had come to the citadel. I was once more bored and lonely, two feelings that, while alone were tolerable, were depressingly horrid together.

I needed something to do, or someone to talk to besides Xerxes (who wasn't a very good conversationalist) or myself (which makes me sound mad). I considered briefly sending Xerxes to tell Aladdin I was doing something evil so that he'd come 'stop' me. But... that seemed extremely desperate.

So, I'd resigned myself to jadedly wandering the desert with Xerxes; what else could I do? Maybe I'd run into someone interesting. Anyone, really-

"Lost, boy?"

I whipped around, fist clenched. A bulky man was walking toward me, his silhouette the only thing visible against the sun. Something on his fist glinted gold. Finally, the man came into visible relief. His skin tinted yellow, a wicked smirk on his face, this man was not someone I thought I would want to associate with.

Yeah... the universe has this stupid hobby of granting my wishes in the most twisted way.

"No," I said boldly, thinking wildly for an excuse. "My- er, brother sent me out to find his pet... uh... monkey."

Monkey? Really Mozen? Aladdin had a monkey, did I really have to use that?

"Monkey, monkey," agreed Xerxes helpfully.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Your brother has a pet monkey?"

"O-of course," I stammered, feeling extremely stupid. I could blast this man to bits! Except I wouldn't. Because I don't do that. Usually. "He's- er- small. The monkey that is. Wears a purplish vest and a red fez?"

"Interesting," said the man. "Does your brother have any other pets?"

"Er..." I said, looking towards Xerxes for help.

"Ugly bird," he provided.

"Yes, he has this extremely rude parrot," I agreed, mentally hitting myself and contemplating hitting Xerxes.

"Who's your brother, boy?" challenged the man, brandishing his fist; golden claws adorned hi knuckles, and I grimaced. What do I say to that? I have to lie, obviously, since my brother's dead and all.

"He's, uh..." c'mon, Mozen, think of something fast! "His name is Aladdin."

Stupid! Not a complete lie, but _stupid_!

"Hero Aladdin," said Xerxes. I mentally groaned. I could have been talking about any boy named Aladdin, but Xerxes just had to add that.

The man's eyes flashed. "Indeed. I've met him."

He knew Aladdin. Great. Though, this didn't seem the sort of person the street rat would hang out with. Did he see through my lie?

"Well, boy, I must admit you bear a shocking resemblance to your brother and father," said the man. I frowned, and looked at Xerxes, who shrugged (sort of). "I'm sure they've mentioned me before."

"Er... no... don't know about anyone with gold claws, sorry," I said awkwardly, trying to sidle away.

"So like Cassim. Keeping secrets," said the man, rolling his eyes. "The name is Sa'luk, boy. I was your father's right hand man- back when he was the King of Thieves."

"Alad- I mean, my father was the King of Thieves?" I asked, grimacing slightly. That didn't make any sense at all. Aladdin was the type of person who'd stop any wrongdoers!

"So, he hasn't told you that, either," Sa'luk chuckled. "Well, if you get the chance, tell them I've got a bone to pick with them."

And, raising his fist, he brought his claws down quicker than I could react, leaving three long slashes on my arm. With that, he grinned wickedly and walked off before I could regain my wits and attack him.

"Mozen okay?" asked Xerxes, sniffing at my injury.

"Fine," I said, gritting my teeth. "That was dumb. I should have come up with a better story- finding my brother's monkey! Stupid! Now he thinks the street rat is my brother."

"Hero not?" asked Xerxes.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Let's go home, Xerxes."

"Nuh-uh," said Xerxes. "Warn hero."

"Yes, let's warn- what?" I said incredulously. "Warn him? Why would I warn Aladdin? It's not my problem! What do I care if he and his stupid father get killed by that maniac?"

Xerxes gave me an unimpressed look, and I deflated.

"Fine," I muttered. "Let's go warn the street rat. Somehow."

* * *

I had to stop myself from laughing when I arrived in Aladdin's hovel, where I was met with he and his father's astonished faces. The genie automatically multiplied himself into five men in black suits holding black objects. He (or they?) surrounded me.

"Do not attempt to move, or we will be shooting ourselves," said one.

"Relax," I said. "I'm not here for any trouble. A friendly visit, that's all."

"Friendly visit!" Xerxes repeated, laughing.

"You don't come by for friendly visits," said Aladdin distrustfully. "What are you up to? And – are you bleeding?"

I mentally face-palmed, muttering, "Should have patched that up."

"Why are you bleeding?" asked Cassim, pushing through the genies and taking my shoulders. I tried to jerk away, but he forcefully pushed my into a sitting position next to Aladdin.

"Unhand me, old man!" I exclaimed. Cassim ignored me. "If you must know some man with gold claws attacked me!"

Both Aladdin and Cassim paled.

"Gold claws?" asked Cassim.

"He told me he has a bone to pick with you," I relayed. "His name is Sa'luk. There. Happy, Xerxes?"

Xerxes nodded cheerfully.

"How did he know you know us?" asked Aladdin suspiciously.

"Find brother's monkey!" declared Xerxes, laughing a swirling in the air.

"My stupid excuse for being out in the desert unfortunately tipped him off," I said dryly, grabbing Xerxes to shut him up. "Sadly, my mouth often works before my brain."

"What's this about a brother's monkey?" asked- what was his name? Oh, yes- Iago.

"My brilliant plan was to tell the man that I was looking for my brother's lost monkey," I elaborated in a bored tone. "He asked my brother's name. I had the bright idea to say the very first name that popped into my mind. The term monkey automatically redirected my mind to you, and thus, your name spilled out of my mouth before I could stop it."

"I see," said Cassim, inspecting the wound in my arm. "He got you good. Genie, if you will-"

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," I scowled, trying again to yank my arm away. Cassim held fast, as the genie materialized a roll of bandanges. My scowl deepened as Cassim wrapped my arm. Aladdin snickered, and I glared at him. "If I wasn't injured, I swear, Aladdin..."

"Boys, don't fight," said Cassim. "Mozenrath, I know you aren't used to anyone helping you like this. You and Aladdin are very alike in that way, I believe. But, as a father, I can't just not help you, a boy hardly older than my own son."

"He wasn't saying that when I was fighting for my life against Sa'luk," Aladdin grumbled. Cassim shot him a sharp look, and the street rat clamped his mouth shut.

"Different story, Aladdin," said Cassim. "Besides, I think Mozenrath is lonely. Why don't you stay for a while?"

"I don't fraternize with the enemy," I said coldly, and the monkey and the bird nodded. Xerxes, however, had a different idea, curling up in a pile of covers by the makeshift window.

"Stay," he said. "Cozy."

I groaned. "I suppose I'm staying then."

"Great!" exclaimed the genie. "Let's start fresh- hi! I'm Genie!"

He shoved his hand in my face, and, reluctantly, I shook it.

"Nice to meet you!" declared Genie. "What's your name?"

"Your real name," added Cassim.

I hesitated. I really didn't want to... but, why not? What harm could it do? "Mozen. My name is Mozen."

Aladdin's eyes widened, and Cassim nodded, obviously not surprised. "Right, then, Mozen. Let's all get to know each other."

"Yeah!" said the genie jubilantly. He changed into the form of a small boy. "Hi! I'm Genie! I like to ride bikes and play video games and play football! I'm gonna be just like Cam Newton when I grow up!"

"Uh, I'll pass," I said awkwardly. Could this day get any weirder? "You don't want to hear the sob story about my life."

"Al!" exclaimed the genie. "Tell 'em the story about how you met me and I rescued you for free!"

"Only because I _tricked_ you," said Aladdin cheekily. Genie pouted. "It was a whole big mess. I was in the dungeon and Jafar (well, I didn't know it was him) got me out and brought me to the Cave of Wonders. He instructed me to bring him the lamp. We met Carpet there, and he led us towards the lamp. I got the lamp, but Abu grabbed something and set of a chain reaction. The whole cave started filling with lava. We flew out on Carpet, but Carpet fell. I asked Jafar to help me, but he tried to kill me. I fell back into the cave. Luckily, Abu had stolen the lamp from him. I rubbed it, and out came Genie. He went through his whole spiel, and Abu and I tricked him into getting us out without using a wish by implying that he wasn't all that."

"I fell for it, too," grumbled Genie. The monkey- Abu- laughed in his face. "Oh, stuff it, monkey-boy."

"Interesting," I said. "Jafar... I believe I've heard of him. He was a sorcerer, correct?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," muttered Iago.

"Hehehe, ugly bird," snickered Xerxes.

"Your turn for a story!" declared Genie, grinning at me.

"Er... no," I said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"No!"

"I'm not falling for that."

"Darn it!"

"C'mon, Mozen," said Aladdin. "Tell a story. Anything."

"Story!" agreed Xerxes. I sighed. I suppose I had to. How had I gotten myself into this? I should have left when I had the chance. No, I shouldn't have come.

"Alright," I muttered, feeling stupid and imagining my entire reputation being washed away before my eyes. "How about a story about my little brother?"

The group nodded eagerly.

"Well, this was back when I was about five, and he was three," I said, thinking back. "Our mother had gone out to get food, leaving us alone in the sort of house we had. 'Laddin (my brother) was supposed to be taking a nap while she was gone, but he woke up after she left. I didn't realize until I looked out the window and saw him wobbling down the street."

Cassim snorted, and Aladdin, amazingly, turned red.

"I did things like that when I was a kid," he admitted. I allowed a small smirk to pass through my mask.

"Well, 'Laddin seemed to have a thing for trouble," I said. "And, I, five-years-old, panicked and ran out after him. He was _fast_ for a three-year-old. And then, if you'll believe it, he climbed into a fruit vendor's cart and the oblivious fruit vendor started driving with 'Laddin in the cart!"

"I would have so grounded you," Cassim told Aladdin. "I can still ground you if I find out you did anything like that."

Aladdin paled. "Who, me? Never."

"Sure," I said. "Anyway, I ended up chasing the cart right past Mum, who, of course, started chasing us as well. Finally, the fruit vendor noticed and stopped. 'Laddin and I were in so much trouble when we get home."

"I believe it," said Cassim. Aladdin looked very sheepish, as if he'd done similar things in his childhood. "Aladdin, you're grounded."

"What?" he exclaimed indignantly.

"I know that look," he said smugly. He turned back to me. "That was a nice story."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I muttered, turning red. "I've really got to go."

Xerxes pouted slightly, and Cassim nudged Aladdin sharply in the ribs. Aladdin coughed awkwardly. "It was, er, nice talking to you. When we're not at each other's throats. Yeah."

"Yeah," I repeated, before transporting back to the citadel with Xerxes.

"Hero brother?" he asked.

I sat down heavily and dropped my head onto my desk. "No, Xerxes. Now I feel dumb. Yes, just let your persona slip! Stupid!"

"Funny story," said Xerxes.

"Thanks," I muttered half-heartedly. What compelled me to stay? Well, Xerxes, for one thing. But why couldn't I have just grabbed him and left? Sometimes my actions confused even me...I'd just have to wait to see how things played out.

**A/N: Hello, all! I feel like Mozen is a bit out of character. He probably will be for the majority of this fic, though I'll try my best. I'm trying to show a different side of the cold Mozenrath we all know and love, one where he is confused and lonely and just trying to get through life with no one. Big thanks to N. E. Person, CosmicCthulhuComic, Elsie, and Fan! Mozen stuffies for you (virtual, of course. Or, you could download and print my picture of him on deviantArt. I'm AkozuHeiwa! :D)! Hope you enjoyed!**

**I don't own Aladdin.**


End file.
